Akatsuki dan Rookie 9 main Truth or Dare
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: Akatsuki dan Rookie 9 main Truth or Dare? Gimana jadinya ya? Kayak gimana tuh mainannya? Jus cekedot!
1. Chapter 1

Rookie 9 dan Akatsuki main 'Truth or Dare'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, typo, nista, GaJe, ada 'sedikit' unsur Yaoi, banyak percakapan, dll.

FYI : 'xxxxx' = bisik-bisik atau dalam hati -?-

* * *

Saat itu Akatsuki datang ke Konoha untuk mengambil Kyuubi.

"Berikan Kyuubi atau Konoha akan kuhancurkan! Huahahahahahaha… uhuk… uhuk…"

'Eh, ini ketua Akatsuki kok gak berwibawa sama sekali ya?' Tanya Chouji

'Ck.. medokusai.'

"HEY KALIAN! KENAPA BISIK-BISIK?" Tanya Pein menggelegar

"Karena leadernya Akatsuki payah!" seru Kiba menantang

"UAPA?"

'Tapi yang dikatakan pemuda anjing itu benar, kamu tuh emang payah dan tidak berwibawa.'

'Ngomong lagi kubunuh kau.'

'Aku'kan tidak bisa mati lagipula itu trademark Mizukage.'

'Diam!'

'Baiklah.'

Tiba-Tiba DBUM!

"Pahlawan Konoha sudah datang!" seru Naruto lantang

'Cih, dasar baka dobe.'

"Kyuubi rupanya, ikut aku atau Konoha akan hancur."

"Ogah! Sape loe!"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah! She-"

"STOP! Berantem itu nggak baik! Gimana kalau main Truth or Dare aja?" kata Tobi anak baik.

"Kayaknya seru tuh, gimana caranya?" kata semua anggota Rookie 9 plus Akatsuki minus Pein dan Tobi

"Jadi cara maennya, kalian muter ini (Tobi ngeluarin pisau lipat lalu membuka satu lipatan pisaunya agar lebih jelas menunjuk ke siapa *gak etis kalo pake penggaris hehehe*) terus kalau menunjuk salah satu dari antara kita maka harus memilih Truth yang berarti mengatakan fakta atau Dare yang berarti harus mau melakukan tantangan yang diperintahkan. Yang berhak untuk bertanya atau memberi perintah adalah yang kena sebelumnya, untuk yang kena pertama menurut Tobi anak baik yang berhak menanyai adalah Tobi! Tobi yang akan meriksa kebohongan pakai alat ini (ngeluarin alat pendeteksi kebohongan) trus Tobi juga yang akan menentukan sesuai atau tidak dengan perintah. Tenang saja, Tobi akan adil sebab Tobi anak baik."

"Asyik! Ayo mulai!" seru Naruto bersemangat

XDD XDD XDD

Jadilah mereka main Truth or Dare, yang pertama menunjuk ke Deidara.

"Oke senpai, pertanyaan dari Tobi adalah… Senpai ini laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"LAKI-LAKI un! Mau kuledakkan kau, un?"

"Pasti dia bohong! Yey! Skor 1-0" teriak Naruto

"Dia jujur." Kata Tobi

"UAPA? Cantik begini cowok?"

BLETAK

Narutopun mendapat 'hadiah' jitakan dari Sakura

XDD XDD XDD

Kemudian Deidara memutar benda tersebut dan menunjuk kearah Sasuke, Sasuke memilih Dare karena nggak mau aib-nya terbongkar. Mau tahu apa? Tanya sendiri sama Sasuke *Dipukuli readers*.

"Oke un, kamu harus bilang aku benci tomat dan aku benci Naruto sebanyak dua kali, un"

"A… Aku be… benci… To… Tomat… A… Aku… be… benci… Naru… Naruto… A-"

"HUEE! Sasuke jahat! Aku minta putus!" teriak Naruto

"Naruto, jangan nangis. Nanti perintahnya nggak sah kalo kamu nangis, karena aku nggak bakal lanjutin kalo kamu nangis."

Semua yang liat langsung pura-pura muntah.

"GAGAL! Skor 1-0!" (ceritanya Sasuke dipihak Konoha)

XDD XDD XDD

Ternyata putaran berikutnya berhenti di Naruto, Naruto yang tadi nangis dengan pose uke-nya sekarang udah ganti posisi dengan posisi cowok asli *digebukin Naruto FC* maksud saya sudah ganti dengan posisi 'cool' yang bikin Sakura memerah dan Hinata pingsan. Narutopun memilih Truth, lalu Sasuke bertanya,

"Kamu masih suka'kan sama aku?"

"TIDAK!" jawab Naruto lantang, dan hasilnya Naruto jujur.

"Alatmu pasti rusak! Naruto pasti masih suka sama gue!"

"Ih, pede loe gedhe! Gue sukanya sama Hikaru-chan!" (Naruto langsung pura-pura muntah dan author dikejar-kejar Naruto FC)

"Kali ini dia bohong."

"Berarti skor 2-0?" Tanya Pein

"Nggak, karena pertanyaannya bukan itu."

"Eh, kenapa loe bo'ong?" Tanya Sasuke

"Dipaksa author! Padahal aku mau bilang nama sesorang yang ada di sini tapi kata author itu dapat menyebabkan kecemburuan sosial."

Semua langsung cengo di tempat.

XDD XDD XDD

Putaran berikutnya berhenti di Itachi.

"Aku memilih Truth! Aku gak mau jadi kayak adikku!" kata Itachi sambil lirik-lirik Deidara.

'Eh, Uchiha itu ada yang cerewet ya? Setahuku Uchiha itu kalo ngomong irit banget.' Tanya Sakura pada Ino

'Gak tahu, yang ini kelainan kali.'

"Pertanyaan berikutnya… Kriput Itachi-san disebabkan apa ya?"

"Er… dicakar kucing ninja."

"Bohong." Kata Tobi

'Hey bisakah kau membelaku? Aku'kan temanmu.'

"Tidak bisa, Tobi anak baik harus jujur."

"Yey! Skor satu sama!" teriak Naruto

XDD XDD XDD

Kemudian benda tersebut menunjuk Pein, Itachi langsung menyeringai. Melihat seringaian Itachi itu, Pein langsung memilih Truth Karen takut akan disuruh melakukan hal yang iya-iya. Tepi yang Itachi harapkan sebenarnya adalah Truth karena Itachi mau bertanya

"Berapa majalah –piip- yang leader punya?"

"Aku tidak punya kok."

"Bohong." Kata Tobi

Kemudian terjadilah acara deathglare-deathglare-an -?- Konan men-deathglare Pein, Pein men-deathglare Itachi. Itachi Cuma nyengir.

"Eh, sampe kapan mau main? Cape nih gue."

"Yah lagi seru nih. Lagipula masih banyak yang belum, ada Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, orang mirip ikan itu, orang mirip Gaara itu, cewek rambut biru itu, orang yang bawa benda tajam itu, orang yang pake cadar itu dan orang yang mukanya dibelah dua itu." Kata Naruto

"Ya sudah akan dilanjutkan tapi besok ya!"

"OSH!" seru Naruto semangat

-TBC-

* * *

Naruto : Dasar author tak bertanggung jawab!

Sasuke : Naruto, kembalilah padaku!

A/N : Karena mereka sibuk kejar-kejaran pada akhirnya saya juga yang nutup! Bye! Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya! Dan Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

BALAS REVIEW DULU YA!

Mayra gaara : Maaf ya gak bisa update kemaren, aku banyak les *sok sibuk* thanks reviewnya!

Precious sreina : Iya sih tapi kalo botol gak elit banget buat ninja, jadi kuputuskan pisau, btw thanks ya

Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan : Oke deh akan kubetulkan thanks

FYI : Yang bilang gagal atau bohong itu pasti Tobi, dan yang lainnya biasanya menyesuaikan penanya/pemberi tantangan dengan korban -?- selain mereka akan kutulis namanya.

Pein memutar kembali pisau itu, Pisau itu menunjuk ke Konan dan Konan memilih Dare.

"Konan, kamu harus menjabat tanganku dan mengatakan bahwa aku memaafkanmu."

"Nggak sudi!"

"Ini demi mendapatkan Kyuubi lho, ayolah!"

"Err– oke deh."

"Pein memaafkanmu." Kata Konan sambil menjabat tangan Pein.

"Lho? Kok Pein memaafkanmu? Bukankah harusnya aku memaafkanmu?" tanya Tobi

"Lah, yang bilang aku memaafkanmu Pein'kan? Berarti aku=Pein."

"Oh iya ya." Kata Rookie 9 plus Akatsuki minus Konan dan Naruto

"Hah? Pada ngomong apa sih?"

"Kamu gak dong Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Nggak."

GUBRAKK!

XDD XDD XDD

Berikutnya menunjuk ke Hinata, Hinata juga memilih Dare.

"Nah, karena kamu memilih Dare, kamu bantuin aku nyari majalah itu biar bisa kubakar."

"Eh? Oh? Iya, Byakugan!"

"Gimana?"

"Ada diboxernya -?- dan diperutnya."

"Cuma disitu?"

"Tidak, ada 4 buku yang ada ditangan Itachi-san. A... aku rasa Pe.. Pein menitipkannya."

"KELUARKAN BUKUNYA!"

Sementara menunggu Konan mengeluarkan majalah itu, kita lanjut ke putaran berikutnya.

XDD XDD XDD

Putaran berikutnya menunjuk Zetsu, Zetsu memilih Dare. Hinata bingung mau nyuruh apa karena Hinata merasa nggak sopan, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan membisikkan sesuatu, Hinata nyaris pingsan duluan tapi Naruto berbisik

'Jangan pingsan dulu, aku punya ide untuk ngerjain mereka, ini idenya...'

Kemudian Naruto pergi.

"Tu... tuan harus menyanyi Susis, dan berakting seolah suami istri, kalian ada 2'kan?"

Jadilah mereka menyanyi Susis, Zehi (Zetsu hitam) jadi suami dan Zeput (Zetsu putih) sedang memunculkan tampang sangar sementara Konan membakar majalah –piip- milik Pein.

"Hey! Kalian menyindirku ya?"

"Mau gimana lagi? Kita skornya sama 2-2, dipikir aku mau apa nyanyi-nyanyi GaJe gini?"

XDD XDD XDD

Berikutnya menunjuk ke Kisame, Kisame memilih Dare.

"Kau harus membakar Tukulwati!"

"APA? Tukulwati itu adalah gurameh kesayaangan gue sekaligus pacar gue!"

"Tapi dia yang makan tanaman gue paling banyak!"

"NGGAK! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Berarti gagal, skor 3-2."

XDD XDD XDD

Berikutnya menunjuk ke Kakuzu, Kakuzu memilih Dare juga. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena dia ketularan Hidan, optimis gak bakal mati.

"Beri aku uang!"

"Lagak loe kayak perampok aja! Belajar dari gue ya? Hahaha... eh? Apa tadi? Uang? Aku gak bakal kasih uang-chan." Kata Kakuzu

"Halah, 10.000 ryo aja."

"Aja? 10.000 ryo aja? Itu banyak tahu!"

"Tempe." Jawab Kisame dengan nada merendahkan

"Garing." Jawab Kakuzu

"Enak dong!" komentar Tobi bego

"DIAM!" bentak KK (Kartu Keluarga?) a.k.a Kisame dan Kakuzu

"HUEE! KALIAN JAHAT!" tangis Tobi

"Tobi, diam ya. Dibantu ya. *heh? Apaan nih* ini cuma salah paham. Kakuzu kira aku bilang tempe itu mau melucu jadi dia ngomentar garing, ini bukan masalah makanan."

"Lagian kamu sih aneh! Rp 100,00 aja gak dikasih ato paling nggak pake syarat berat! Ini malah minta 10.000 ryo!" kata Hidan

XDD XDD XDD

Berikutnya berhenti di Kiba, Kiba juga memilih Dare.

"Temukan uang Rp100,00 ku yang hilang."

"Watdepak? Rp100,00 aja?"

Akhirnya Kiba nyari juga, dia nyari dari markas Akatsuki, Sunagakure, Amegakure, Otogakure, Konohagakure ddl (dan desa lainnya) dia malah menemukan banyak uang yang kalau dijumlahkan ada kurang lebih ¥3000

'Lebih baik kuberi uang Rp100,00 aja daripada repot nyari gini. Toh meski kehilangan Rp100,00 aku dapat ¥3000' pikir Kiba

Kemudian...

"Nih uang loe!"

"Bukan, ini bukan uangku."

"Halah! Sama-sama uang juga!"

"Pokoknya ini bu–"

"Gagal." Kata Tobi

"Ah, gue gak terima! Apa-apaan itu! Ya sudah uangnya kuambil sa–"

GREB

"Gya! Yaoi gratis!" teriak Ino sambil memfoto Kakuzu yang sedang memegang tangan Kiba

"Teganya kamu Kakuzu." Kata Hidan OOC (author, readers, akatsuki *minus Hidan* sweatdrop)

"Siapa yang yaoi? Aku megang tangan manusia anjing ini (Kiba : "UAPA?") karena mau ngambil uang-chan."

"Kakuzu, tak ingatkah kau apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" tanya Hidan OOC yang membuat semua orang muntah-muntah *dan author sampai merinding nulisnya*

"Emang kita ngapain? Kamu kemaren kan melakukan ritualmu dan aku cuma –"

"Cuma apa?" tanya (baca : teriak) Kiba, Naruto, dan Tobi

"Tidur bareng uang-chan."

GUBRAKK

Skor sementara 4-3 untuk Konoha

XDD XDD XDD

Oke, lupakan saja Kakuzu. Ayo kita lanjut ke putaran berikutnya, yaitu Shino. Shino milih Truth.

"Ini yang ingin kutanyakan dari dulu Shino, kamu pake sampe muka tertutup kerah itu untuk apa?"

"Tradisi." Jawab Shino pendek

"Bohong." Kata Tobi

"Hah? Shino bohong? Pasti kita yang dibohongin ama anak bertopeng itu." Seru Naruto

"Nama Tobi itu Tobi Anak Baek! Bukan Tobi Anak Bertopeng! Emangnya Pahlawan bertopeng?"

"Yang dikatakan Tobi benar, aku bohong."

"APA?" seru Naruto sok sinetron

"Ah, aku tahu! Keluargamu lainnya pakai itu buat tradisi, tapi kamu pakai itu buat gaya, iya'kan? Sama sepertiku. Kamu pasti ngefans sama aku jadi ikutan gayaku" tebak Itachi PeDe

'Kau benar Ino, Uchiha yang satu ini cacat.' Bisik Sakura

'Tentu saja aku benar, Ino gitu loh!'

Sedangkan disebelah Sakura, Sasuke sedang mendecih

"Cih, memalukan."

"Bukan, pasti karena giginya tonggos atau mulutnya–"

"Tunggu dulu! Itu tebakan yang kau ajukan padaku dan Sasuke'kan Naruto, saat menebak apa yang ada dibalik maskernya Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto cuma nyengir menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dan ternyata Shino blushing! (readers : lho kok? Author lagi buat fan crack ya?) Yang disebabkan karena (mungkin) yang dikatakan Naruto benar, atau mungkin ada jerawat di dagunya, atau kutil, panu, kadas, kurap, obati dengan ultrasi– author dibekep readers.

XDD XDD XDD

Berikutnya menunjuk ke Sakura, Sakura memilih dare. Tantangan dari Shino adalah menyembuhkan serangganya yang sakit.

'APA? Kau kira aku dokter hewan? Mending hewan besar kayak anjing dan kucing, semut getho!' seru INNER Sakura

"Aku belum pernah mengobati semut."

"Ini serangga langka, bukan semut." Jawab Shino

Sakura mencoba mengobatinya tapi gagal, beberapa malah mati.

"Ternyata kau payah, katanya ninja medis no.1"

"APA? HEAH!"

Tempat itupun hancur karena di'cium' kepalan tangan Sakura dan pertandinganpun selesai. (readers : LHO?) pokoknya

FIN

Naruto : GaJe banget tahu!

A/N : Ini tuh belum selesai, nyante napa? Yang selesai baru chapter ini

Naruto : O (manggut-manggut)

A/N : Ini sedikit bocoran, besok ada Naruto menari

Naruto : Apa? Ogah!

A/N : Semuanya'kan terserah author

Naruto : (Memberi hadiah pada author *baca : rasengan*)

A/N : Hadoh! Ampun tapi keputusan tak dapat diganggu gugat!

Sasuke : Aku dukung author

Itachi : Idem

Yang lain: Golput dah!

A/N : Pokoknya review ya!

Readers: Hubungannya apa?

A/N : Gak tahu juga ya, hehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Kembali ke cerita abal buatan Hikaru-chan, saya mau balas review dulu yaa

Misyel : Emang belum selesai, itu hanya kemalasab saya saja menulisnya sampai selesai di chap 2 hehehe... Thanks reviewnya!

AeroBoy selalu main PB : Thanks, Thanks!

XDD XDD XDD

Karena tempat itu rusak, mereka ganti tempat. Diputaran berkitnya, yang kena adalah Ino. Ino memilih Dare dan tantangannya adalah... membuat Naruto dan Sasuke jadian lagi.

"Kukira kamu nggak suka yaoi." Kata Ino

"Apa yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bahagia juga membuatku bahagia."

"Benar-benar sahabat yang baik."

"Lagipula pasangan SasuNaru itu imut!"

GUBRAKK

Inopun menyampaikan semua rencananya dan kode-kodenya pada Sasuke agar lebih lancar, kemudian...

"Naruto, Sasuke buat aku ya!"

"Ambil aja, gak butuh!"

"Bener?"

"Iya."

"Gak nyesel nih?"

"Nggak."

"Serius?"

"Iye-iye!"

Karena tidak berhasil Ino segera mengedipkan matanya pada Sasuke yang artinya diganti ke rencana B kemudian Ino berakting bergelayut di bahu Sasuke dan Sasuke menanggapi dengan senyuman yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan, dan berhasil membuat Naruto murka.

"Kau!"

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Kau pasti pakai pelet! Gak mungkin Sasuke nunjukin senyum itu, sama aku aja gak pernah!"

"Cemburu nih ceritanya?"

"Err- enggak!"

"Gak usah malu-malu deh, ngaku aja, baka Dobe."

"IYA! Aku ngaku! Aku cemburu, pergi sana! Syuh-syuh."

"Yey! Gue berhasil Sakura!"

"Sah."

XDD XDD XDD

Berikutnya menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidur, bahkan gak bangun kalo nggak disiram air Ino ketika akan pindah tempat.

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Kamu yang kena sekarang, pilih Truth or Dare?"

"Dare aja deh!" jawab Shikamaru ogah-ogahan

"Kalau gitu ambil foto SasuNaru sekarang juga, nih kameranya."

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Nih."

"Gyaa! Bagus banget! Waw Sasuke itu prevert juga ya, cocok sama Naruto yang hiperaktif!" (diResengan Naruto dan diChidori Sasuke)

"Mana lihat!" kata Tobi dan Sakura

"Gyaa! Minta dong Ino!" komentar Sakura

"Gak boleh, di dunia ini mana ada yang gratis?" kata Ino yang udah ketularan pelitnya Kakuzu (didepak)

"Ya deh, ntar kalo udah loe cetak gue beli."

"Sip!" jawab Ino

"Sah!" kata Tobi

Sebenarnya foto apa itu? Author gak mau cerita, hanya author yang boleh tahu (digampar readers).

XDD XDD XDD

Berikutnya yang kena Chouji, Chouji memilih Dare, dan karena Shikamaru nggak mau Chouji kegemukan (Ino : Ciyee *author : Belum rampung euy! Jangan komen dulu*) walau akibat kepedulian Shikamaru ini membuat Kiba naik darah, oke langsung saja ke TKP.

"Kamu punya berapa macam kripik kentang? Bisa sebutkan?"

"Hm... banyak sih (krauk) aku nggak bisa hitung (krauk) yang kuingat ada rasa Hiu (Kisame merinding), Aloe Vera (Zetsu sweatdrop), Ramen (Naruto : "Minta!"), Tomat (Sasuke histeris mau minta juga), masih banyak lagi tapi aku nggak ingat."

"Bisa tidak kau bagikan pada orang-orang yang melihatmu dengan tampang mau itu (nunjuk ke Sasuke dan Naruto)."

"Bo... boleh deh! Aku masih punya dua."

"Yang lain buat aku."

"Apa? Tapi Shikamaru!"

"Aku cuma nggak mau kamu gemuk." (Kiba : Shikamaru, aku cemburu nih)

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Harus mau, dan Kiba aku'kan udah bilang cuma nggak mau Chouji gemuk."

"Tapi..." kata Kiba dan Chouji berjamaah

"Gagal, skor 5-4 untuk Akatsuki" kata Tobi.

Kiba'pun pergi sakit hati *weleh* dan Shikamaru mengejar ala India /muter-muter tiang listrik/ slap

XDD XDD XDD

Berikutnya menunjuk ke Hidan, Hidan memilih Truth. Chouji tahu kalau orang ini cinta banget sama Jashinnya jadi Chouji memberi pertanyaan seperti ini...

"Jashin itu kaya nggak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kok Kakak punya T-shirt aja nggak, Fishing net juga nggak."

"Bener tuh, Loe juga jarang iuran'kan?" tanya Kakuzu

Hidan menjawab dengan tatapan diem-loe-kalo-nggak-kubunuh. Sayangnya Kakuzu nggak takut dan malah ganti menatap Hidan dengan tatapan emangnya-loe-bisa-bunuh-gue-? Hidan menatap balik dengan tatapan yang mengatakan gampang-lagian-yang-nggak-bayar-iuran-itu-Pein-malah-utang-banyak-buat-beli-majalahnya Kakuzu membalas lagi tapi author males cerita (readers : Huu!) Jadi lanjut ke berikutnya dan biarkan mereka bertatap-tatapan (Ino : Ciyee!).

XDD XDD XDD

Berikutnya tertuju ke arah Sasori, Sasori pilih Dare. Hidan menyuruh Sasori buat ngasih dia uang dari hasil penjualan boneka barbie-nya

"Enak aja loe, kalo mau minta uang nggak usah pake jual boneka dong!" seru Sasori perotes

"Emang loe punya duit? Bukannya uangmu udah habis buat beli boneka barbie terbaru apa namanya? Barbie I can be?"

"Iya sih, tapi'kan bisa ngutang ke Kakuzu."

"Gila loe, biasanya dia'kan minta dibalikin 5 kali lipat."

"Ya itu sih derita loe, pokoknya gue ogah!"

"Ya elah, Cuma mau buat beli kaos."

"Minta aja sama DJ"

"Tapi dia'kan miskin"

"YEY! Hidan ngaku! Berarti skornya masih 5-4!" seru Pein

"Nggak bisa, ini'kan udah ganti topik. Skor 6-5 untuk Konoha" Jawab Tobi

"Oke, semua selesai, dan kalian gagal, pulang syuh-syuh!" kata Naruto

"Hey aku belum muter." Komentar Sasori

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir." Jawab Tobi yang melihat semuanya setuju-setuju saja

Ternyata yang kena Naruto dan karena tadi Naruto sudah milih Truth sekarang Naruto pilih Dare.

"Oke, kamu harus nari ngikutin boneka Shinta-Jojo milikku."

"APA? Nggak mau."

"Ayolah Dobe." Dukung Sasuke yang berbisik di telinga Naruto membuat Naruto blushing dan karena gugup tanpa sadar Naruto bilang 'Iya' Akhirnya Naruto nari Keong Racun mengikuti gerakan boneka Sasori yang mirip bener sama Shinta-Jojo Keong Racun dan setelah selesai beginilah komentar-komentar-nya

"Naruto hot ya? Pantes adikku suka."

"Itachi jahat, un!" komentar Deidara yang jiwa ukenya sedang keluar (dibom)

"Oh, DJ dosakah aku melihat orang itu."

"Hmm... video dan fotonya bisa ku jual nih."

"Ternyata ada juga ya cowok yang asik, aku baru sadar kenapa mereka milih sesama jenis."

"Apa kau bilang Pein?"

Sementara yang lain hanya berteriak-teriak GaJe tapi tiba-tiba Shikamaru dan Kiba yang tadi kejar-kejaran datang bawa kue tart.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!"

"Wah, aku terharu! Jadi aku dikerjain suruh nari sama author gila ini (pundung) karena mau dapat kejutan?"

"Bagitulah" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto pelan. Ino dan Sakura segera mengabadikan foto itu dan Hinata pingsan dengan suksesnya.

~FIN~

A/N : Naru, met ultah ya!

Naruto : Cih, telat juga!

A/N : Gomen! Aku sibuk

Naruto : Bukan Cuma itu alasannya

A/N : Eh kok kamu tahu kalo aku lupa karena kebanyakan baca Heta-"

Naruto : Tuh'kan!

Sasuke : Sudah, lupakan saja author bejat ini, sama aku aja yuk!

A/N : He? Aku ditinggal? Ya udah mending akungintipin mereka aja, o iya REVIEW ya!


End file.
